


Run With The Wolves

by Sashataakheru



Series: Run With The Wolves [4]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS, Midlands Enlightenment RPF (historical), Pokemon, The Move RPS, Wizzard RPS
Genre: Angst, Community: au_bingo, D/s, Kink, M/M, Shapeshifting, alternate universe: mutant super powers, collaring, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MUTANT HUMANS WITH POKÉMON SUPER POWERS. 8D</p><p>...Alternatively, for those who want a proper summary, Jeff nearly gets electrocuted on stage in January 1970 (trufax) and discovers he now has ~super powers~ (not trufax). Cue Kelly introducing him to the mutant world, to time travelling scientists, and coping with the fact Roy still hates him (for some reason he refused to tell me) while Hugh just wants to get in his trousers (damn you headcanon). Tension builds until Roy can't take it anymore and it's up to his friends to stop him destroying everything with epic thunderstorms. Can they stop him before Birmingham burns to the ground? D: Set, oh, around 1974? That'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run With The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Other: Mutants' for AU Bingo. My card is [here](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/13317.html).

The blast of electricity had sent him flying to the back of the stage, and Jeff wouldn't have been at all surprised if he'd ended up dead. He lay there in shock for a moment as he realised he had, by some miracle, survived. He didn't even feel like he was in pain either. He felt quite fine. After a moment to clear his head, he got to his feet and restrung his guitar, determined to get on with the show.

It wasn't until later that he discovered what the shock had done to him. He discovered this when he was checking his watch and in the middle of calculating the time, noticed the hands moving in time to his thoughts. He experimented a little more, thinking of various times like 3:43, 6:01 and 7:30, and watching the hands shift to match.

After the third attempt he noticed it wasn't just the hands that were moving. If he thought of midnight, midnight he saw around him. Midday brought back the sunshine. Only in daylight did he notice people moving around him, as if he was fixed in time and everything else was moving around him. He even stood underneath Big Brum, just to make sure he wasn't just going mad. He wasn't. The city changed around him, the big clock hands spinning around to match whatever time he desired.

As strange as this was, it wasn't as surprising as suddenly turning into a small cat when he slipped into a laneway to avoid seeing Roy one evening. He still had his own mind, and he remained where he was, unsure how to change back, panicked beyond belief. He turned into a pigeon, a dustbin, and a lampshade before he managed to find his human form again.

"I see you're one of us now," came a voice from behind.

Jeff turned to see Kelly leaning against a wall, observing him curiously. "One of what? What are you on about?"

"I wondered if that shock hadn't woken you up. You got yourself some super powers. Shape shifter, by the look of you. Doubt you can fly, though," Kelly said before launching into the air.

Jeff tried to follow his flight path, running back onto the street to see where he'd gone, but he'd lost sight of him. He wasn't entirely sure he'd just seen his band mate shoot up into the air as if he was a bird.

"Super powers? Flying? Man's gone daft, I swear," Jeff muttered as he gave up and turned to head home.

"It's not daft, you're just being thick," Kelly said, landing in front of him. "We're not the only ones, you know. Plenty more round town if you know where to look for 'em. Your mate Roy for a start. Now he's a clever bastard. He can shoot thunderbolts an' all. It's brilliant."

"Alright, if you're so sure you're right, show me," Jeff said.

"Gladly," Kelly said with a wide grin.

Kelly offered his hand and they shot through the air at breakneck speed. Jeff had no time to think until they stopped, landing outside a small club on a street Jeff was sure he'd never seen before. Kelly led him inside.

It was a dingy old bar, but seemed to be packed. He felt Kelly might've been joking until he recognised some friends and wondered what kind of strange dream he was currently having. There was some music playing on an old jukebox that looked like it had seen better days. Kelly didn't let him look around much before leading him over to a small table in a corner next to one of the pool tables.

"Hey, Bev, looks like we've got another to add to the mix," Kelly called as he approached the group.

Bev, admittedly, hadn't expected Jeff would ever turn up there. He had never seemed like the type to be granted super powers. Getting up, he went to greet him and ushered him over to their table. Hugh and Richard waved their greetings.

"Well, fancy seeing you here. I'm assuming you're just figuring out what your powers are, yeah? You'd have been here years ago otherwise. So, what'd you get? Can you fly? Shoot lightning or fire?" Bev said.

"Um. Shape shifting. And meddling with time, if that's the right way to describe it. That's as far as I've got," Jeff said as he sat down beside him.

"Wow. I'd have never pegged you as a shape shifter. That's a rare one, that is. I reckon there's only three of them in the whole city. The rest of us are common as dogs," Bev said.

"He's lying. No one's got half the powers he has. Flying/Fighting? Now that's a rare combo. He'll fly through the air and kick you in the face before you've even realised what's happened," Kelly said.

"I'm completely lost. What are you even talking about? You've all got these super powers? No way has half my band got super powers. That's mental," Jeff said, scoffing at the idea. He wasn't sure he believed them. Then again, maybe it was the only explanation that made sense.

"Oh yeah? Watch this," Hugh said, getting to his feet. He wandered around and sat on Jeff's lap, leaning in to whisper in his ear in an unnecessarily seductive manner.

Jeff couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but there was a jolt of pain through his body and he wondered what he'd done. Hugh sat back, sliding onto the table.

"Go on, try your smarmy shape shifting now," Hugh said.

Jeff wasn't sure how he'd managed it the first time, but he did remember that urgent desire to hide and blend in and he tried to remember what that felt like again as he sat there before them. When nothing happened, no matter how hard he tried, he was somewhat surprised.

"What've you done? Am I not doing it right? How'm I supposed to do it?" Jeff said.

"You shouldn't be able to. I disabled it. Here, lemme fix it for you," Hugh said.

Jeff could only sit there as Hugh whispered in his ear again, grasping his hair firmly. Hugh licked his cheek and let him go. Jeff sat there stunned, unsure what had just happened. And then he turned into a cuckoo clock.

Hugh erupted into laughter. "Oh, man, that is priceless. He is never gonna live this down."

* * *

Jeff had, after many attempts from his friends at helping him, managed to find his human form again and had left the club even more confused than when he'd arrived. He walked home, staring at the ground, wondering what he was supposed to do with super powers. He decided not to try shape shifting ever again, at least not until he had worked out how to control it. Turning into random objects and animals was tiresome and he felt it might prove useful only if he could turn into whatever he wanted to be, not sift through several forms before finding what he wanted.

In amongst these thoughts, he had the taunting memory of Hugh being so close to him, whispering in his ear. There was a flash of shameful guilty pleasure as he remembered how Hugh had grasped his hair tightly, making it abundantly clear who was in charge. He stopped a moment, reliving the moment again as he wondered why he couldn't let it go.

Hugh was much younger than him, a rakish terror who seemed to delight in tormenting him whenever he could. Certainly, Jeff adored him. It was hard not to like him, and he was quite a brilliant cellist. Perhaps he hadn't realised just how much he liked him. But not in that way. Jeff wasn't like that. No, not at all.

Jeff spent the rest of the night in his room, pretending he wasn't thinking about it, about Hugh, about everything. And if he happened to find himself rather hard and in need of some relief, well, that wasn't his fault either.

* * *

Roy stared at the dice on the table in front of him, occasionally zapping them with small sparks of electricity. They rolled around and danced across the surface, the only noise in the small room. Roy glanced up as Hugh strolled in, sliding onto the table.

"You saw who was in tonight? We've got a new boy to train up," Hugh said.

"Yeah, I saw," Roy said, continuing to play with the dice.

Hugh plucked one of the dice from the table. "He's a shape shifter. That'll make things interesting, won't it?"

Roy zapped his hand and Hugh dropped the dice. "He's a neophyte. If he doesn't learn to control it, he'll be no threat to us."

"Don't bet on it. Kelly's taking him in tomorrow. You sure you want this to end up as an all-out war? I'm not going to get caught in the middle, am I?" Hugh said.

"I'm not sure I really care anymore. If he tries to spoil my fun, I'll take him down. That's all there is to it. There's a reason we're not band mates anymore. Just don't do anything stupid and you should be okay," Roy said.

"Don't worry about me. Jeff's too new to know what's really going on," Hugh said. He leant in to kiss him, but Roy brushed him off.

Roy glared at him. "It wasn't him I was worried about. Now get out of here. I've got things to do."

Hugh got to his feet as he saw Rick approaching. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

Hugh left them to it. Roy just kept playing with the dice as Rick came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He stopped for a moment as Rick brushed his hair aside and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Still sulking? You should be pleased. It'll be much more fun if Jeff's involved," Rick said.

"It'd be more fun if we were still mates. He doesn't give a shit about anyone," Roy said.

"Oh, come on, you know that's bullshit. If anything, he cares too much, just like you do. Now are you just going to sit here all night or do I have to drag you off to bed myself?" Rick said.

Roy smiled as his hand closed around the dice, stopping their movement. There was a suggestive tone in his voice. Roy glanced back at him. "Let's go to bed. It's getting cold in here."

Rick straightened, and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you'd see it my way. Come on, then."

Pocketing the dice, Roy got to his feet and followed him to bed, pushing aside all thoughts of Jeff and his shiny new super powers.

* * *

Jeff found himself rudely awoken the next morning far earlier than he'd intended. He opened his eyes to find Kelly standing beside his bed. He looked far too cheerful and Jeff just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jeff muttered as he sat up.

"You've got an appointment to keep, that's what. Now get yer arse out of bed. We've got to get moving," Kelly said, leaving him none the wiser about why he was there.

"I got no idea what you're on about," Jeff said. He ducked as Kelly threw some clothes at him.

"You'll find out when we get there," Kelly said.

"Are you gonna just stand there? Since when are you my mother anyway?" Jeff said, reluctantly getting out of bed.

"Since this morning," Kelly said, remaining where he was.

"Alright, alright, quit nagging," Jeff muttered as he got up and fished around for something else to wear.

There was hardly any time for a proper breakfast as Kelly rushed him out of the house and into the car. Kelly was driving. Where they were going, Jeff didn't know. He didn't recognise the route, or at least what might be out there. Half an hour later, they pulled up outside a large warehouse. There was nothing to suggest who owned it. Jeff had no time to look around as Kelly grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

* * *

The warehouse was dark and there didn't appear to be anyone about, though Kelly seemed to know where he was going. Up several flights of metal stairs, they came to a lab at the back end of the warehouse. Pushing through the doors, Jeff wasn't sure where he'd found himself. It was some sort of science lab, but what type, it was hard to tell. A couple of men worked at the back, hunched over whatever it was they were working on.

"Where are we exactly?" Jeff said.

"We're here to figure out yer super powers, since you went and got 'em. Come on, they won't bite," Kelly said.

Jeff figured maybe that might be a good idea and followed Kelly as they walked towards the men at the back of the lab.

"Hey, Erasmus, I got you another one. Shape shifter. Reckon you can sort him out?" Kelly called as they approached.

The two men turned to face them and one smiled broadly as he approached. "Oh, a shape shifter! You marvellous boy. I've been wanting another of those for months. There is still much to sort out."

"Jeff, meet Erasmus and Joseph. They'll sort you out," Kelly said, introducing them.

"Sort me out? Why do I need sorting out? What's gonna happen here?" Jeff said.

"Oh, shush, we're not going to harm you, just sort out what your types are and what you can do. Come on, we'll need some blood to get you started," Joseph said. He took Jeff's arm and led him over to one of the benches.

"How do you know he's a shape shifter? Have you seen him transform?" Erasmus said, discretely slipping him some coins.

Kelly counted it quickly before pocketing it, content it was correct. "Oh yeah, he can transform alright. Can't really control it, but he can do it. He hasn't had them long, though. No idea what triggered it either."

Over by the bench, Jeff hissed as the syringe went into his arm to take some blood. Obviously this required more than just a pinprick from his finger. Still, this Joseph seemed to know what he was doing, and tended him with some semblance of care.

"Has he confessed to any other powers?" Erasmus said.

"He called it meddling with time. I reckon he's got some time manipulation in there somewhere. What else he can do, I have no idea. We didn't know he had powers til last night," Kelly said.

"He really is a newborn, isn't he? I've never had blood so fresh before. That will make things interesting," Erasmus said.

"Mind if I walk him through it for once? He trusts me, and I can fill him in on what's been going on," Kelly said.

"Nice try, but I'm not letting you touch the machine. It's far too delicate, and it would take too long to teach you how to use it," Erasmus said, patting his shoulder.

Kelly wasn't giving up. "One day, Erasmus, one day."

Jeff stayed where he was once his blood had been taken. Joseph hadn't taken very much, but he had been advised to sit down for a while and he had sent for some tea and biscuits. Joseph left Jeff where he was as he went back to Erasmus and Kelly, the small vial held like a prized artefact.

"The vampire strikes again," Joseph said, grinning at them. "Shall we wait til he's ready before we go check it? It is shape shifter blood we've got here, not some common flying blood."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I quite like flying. I note that neither of you can fly," Kelly said, not as insulted as he sounded.

"We didn't come back to fly. We have more important things to discover," Erasmus said and Kelly could've sworn he was preening.

"Yeah, just how did you two get back here anyway? Did Watt build you a time machine or something?" Kelly said.

"He did, actually. I can't tell you how shocked we were when we saw it and discovered it actually bloody worked. Of course it was a secret, and I do hope you won't see fit to tell anyone either, or that'll be the last sack of coins I ever give you," Erasmus said.

"It's a few quid, Erasmus. I know it seems like a small fortune to you, but you still haven't managed to grasp the fact that it's not quite like that anymore. If you really wanted to buy my silence, you'd give me a few hundred quid," Kelly said hopefully.

"You have tried that argument on me already, boy. We're not as silly as we look," Erasmus said, though he did slip him a few more quid, just to compensate.

"No, you've been all properly educated and whatnot. Been to university for decades, I suspect. So, shall we go tell our newest recruit what he's got himself in for?" Kelly said.

"You go have tea. I'll get the machine ready. Bring him to me in an hour," Joseph said.

"If you insist," Erasmus said.

"Oh, I do, Darwin, I really do. Get out of my hair, will you? I can't work when you're sneaking around me, looking over my shoulder," Joseph said.

"Come on, let's go have some tea then and leave him be. Come on, boy, we've got some things to tell you," Erasmus said, gesturing for Jeff to follow them.

* * *

There was a small tea room a few streets away. Erasmus had adapted quite well to the 1970s, and no one even looked twice at him as they walked down the street together. The tea house itself was small and cosy and it was apparent Erasmus spent a lot of time there as he was greeted quite warmly and ushered to his favourite table, one that sat in a little nook out of the way of the main dining area, with views out to the garden next door. They ordered a pot of tea and sat down.

"You're Erasmus Darwin, aren't you? You're looking pretty good for your age," Jeff said, finally realising who he was.

"Of course I am. Catch up, boy. What do they teach you in school these days?" Erasmus said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I was never very good at science," Jeff muttered. "So what's with these super powers anyway? How do you get them?"

"It requires a brush with death. The circumstances will determine the type of powers that are granted. It's an inexact science, though, and we don't know all the rules. Not everyone who finds themselves in such a situation gets super powers either, and it seems to work at random. Have you had an experience where you almost died and survived?" Erasmus said.

"Well, the only one I can think of is nearly getting electrocuted on stage a few years ago. But I don't know how that could've given me super powers," Jeff said after a moment's thought.

"I wonder if you've got an immunity to electricity then. I'm looking forward to seeing your results now. We may have to do some tests to see what you can do," Erasmus said.

"What kind of things are you talking about? Like, flyin' an' whatnot? How many different ones can there be?" Jeff said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Jeff, at just how many there are. Once we've got your type, we can narrow down which ones you'd be able to learn," Kelly said.

"We currently know of eighteen different types of super powers. Fifty years ago, there were only ten. Every time we find someone who has powers, we learn something new. We can work out your type by the antibodies we find in your blood. Each has a distinct signature, and when we find a new one, we test the subject's abilities and determine what it might be if it requires a new type," Erasmus said, quite pleased by his progress.

"So I'm a shape shifter? Can I learn to control it? It's all a bit chaotic right now," Jeff said.

"I'll see if I can't find the other shape shifters in the city. They'd be the best to ask. It's easiest to learn from those who share your type. These guys don't know anything. They're just the scientists," Kelly said.

"He speaks true. We possess no super powers of our own. We just study them," Erasmus said.

"So what do people do with these super powers anyway?' Jeff said.

"Fight amongst ourselves, mostly. Keeps it in-house. We're not really organised, we just have loose groups that try to dominate the others every so often. We're not superheroes or something. There aren't any villains to fight. The police don't want our help anyway," Kelly said. "People have died, though. We're not invincible. Sure, we heal faster, but we can hurt each other too. That kind of keeps the peace most of the time, remembering those who ended up dead cos someone got pissed and went off their nut with thunderbolts or something."

The tea arrived then, and Jeff sat there, wondering if he really wanted to be part of this group if that was how it ended up. They talked some more, but in spite of everything they told him, Jeff couldn't help feeling like they were still keeping secrets from him.

* * *

The machine standing before them was completely incomprehensible to Jeff. It had all sorts of dials and screens and buttons and levers, and Jeff did suspect it had been cobbled together from whatever they'd happened to find in the warehouse at the time. It took up an entire wall and its purpose wasn't obvious. Joseph had finally summoned them and he hovered over the machine, reading from the paper being printed out.

Erasmus grasped his shoulder. "You took your time, Joseph."

"His blood was difficult. He's got four types. I didn't know it was possible to have four types," Joseph said, studying the paper.

"Four types? Are you sure? Let me have a look." Erasmus looked sceptical.

"I built this machine. I know how to interpret the results. It says he has four types. Shape shifting, Time, Psychic and Ground. Don't ask me why, I'm just the scientist," Joseph said, handing Erasmus the results.

Erasmus studied the results and convinced himself they were indeed correct. He glanced over at Jeff, who was standing there looking confused. "Well, someone certainly loves you, if they've given you that much flexibility. We'd better get the lists out and see if there's anything else you want to be able to do."

"So I can learn new powers then? What's my type got to do with anything?" Jeff said.

"It tells us what you can learn. You can't learn electric or water moves, for example, cos you're not compatible, but you can learn psychic moves if you want. Some of them are pretty powerful. Not that I'd know. I'm immune to them. It's all a bit complicated like that. You can learn as many of the Normal type moves as you like. Any type can learn them," Kelly said, retrieving the lists of moves from a nearby table. He flicked through them til he had the right lists and handed them to Jeff. "You'll have to find someone to teach you how to shape shift though. Good luck with that."

Jeff wasn't sure what to say to that. He stared at the lists, long lists of moves with descriptions of what they could do, their power, and the types that could learn them. It was all a bit too confusing. Still, there were a few that caught his attention, and he made a note to read up on the ones he had discovered he could already do. Time manipulation sounded a lot better than meddling with time, and he was sure it had the ability to do things he hadn't tried yet.

"So, I just pick some I want to learn and then what? How do I learn 'em then?" Jeff said.

"You need the right antibodies in your blood. We think it's how the power is channelled and why you can't learn everything. Some antibodies are incompatible, some are not. Then it's down to you to practice. If you want psychic moves, find another Psychic type to teach you, and so on, for the types you need. There also appears to be a limit of no more than four active moves at once. We think this is to prevent the immune system rejecting them. Since you already have two moves, shape shifting and time manipulation, you've got two left," Joseph said.

"They're not even permanent either. If you want new ones, just come back and we'll change it over, kill the antibodies we don't want and put new ones in. So you can change your mind later if you want something more powerful," Kelly said.

Jeff was still a little confused - what on earth were antibodies anyway and what did they have to do with super powers? - and just stared at the list again. "Ehm, well, why don't we try Telepathy and Memory Manipulation? I've always wanted to do that."

Kelly wasn't all that surprised by his choices as he watched Jeff being dealt with. He was sat in a chair as Joseph carefully prepped a vein in his arm.

"Erasmus, grab me the vials I need? I think they're down there somewhere," Joseph said.

"I thought I told you to organise those vials properly?" Erasmus chided as he knelt down to fish out the vials containing the antibodies.

Joseph glanced at him. "I did. You just can't work out my system. It's a perfectly good system, I'll have you know."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it is. Here, those are the ones you want, I think." Erasmus handed over two small pink vials.

Joseph checked them and handed one back. "That's Telekinesis, not Telepathy. You want forty-one, not fourteen."

"Maybe we'll try Telekinesis later, then, once I've mastered these new ones, hey?" Jeff said.

"Plenty of time to work out what you're good at. You'll find you're pretty good at most of these moves, but some you'll excel at. Those are the ones you should try and master as they'll prove most effective in battle," Kelly said.

"I don't have to fight, do I? Surely there are better things to use our powers for than just killing each other," Jeff said.

Kelly shrugged. "I ain't gonna tell you what to do with your powers. It's up to you to decide your own morals."

Jeff considered his words as he watched the contents of the vials being injected into him. He didn't feel anything at first. Then there was a surge of power and something inside him felt different. As he glanced at Joseph, he heard his voice. It took a moment to realise he was hearing his thoughts, not his voice, as he covered his ears to try to block out the noise. The same thing happened when he looked at Erasmus and Kelly, though Kelly seemed to be blocking him.

"Get outta my brain, Jeff. You'll get nothing from me," Kelly said. With a flick of his hand, Jeff was blocked out completely, and the deafening silence sounded very strange.

"Sorry, it just happened, I don't know how to control it," Jeff said.

"Get Hugh to teach you shielding then. Trust me, you'll get sick of the voices soon enough," Kelly said.

"I'll make sure to track him down then," Jeff said.

* * *

An hour later, Jeff was allowed to leave. Kelly drove him to the club, and Jeff had to concentrate to shut out everyone's thoughts as he was hit with a wave of voices upon entering the crowded bar. He hoped he'd been fast enough to pull his telepathy back, but someone noticed. Roy left the bar and approached him. With the same gesture Kelly had used, he blocked Jeff from his mind.

"H-hey there, Roy, sorry about that. I'm still learning to-"

Roy didn't bother listening. He'd hit him with a thunderbolt before Jeff could get out of the way. It would've been impressive enough to send anyone running, but Jeff found he barely felt a thing. He stood there, wondering if he really was immune to electricity now.

Jeff stepped back, confused. "Was that supposed to hurt? I didn't feel anything."

Roy just glared at him. "Oh, you would be immune to electricity, wouldn't you? Look, I don't care if you're a neophyte. You just keep out of my head, alright?"

Jeff protested his innocence. "Look, I didn't mean to, I'm still trying to control them, I meant nothing by it-"

"Shut up. Keep out of my way. Come on, boys, we're outta here," Roy said, shoving against him as he passed.

Kelly pulled Jeff aside as the rest of Roy's men followed him out, glaring at him as they left. Jeff looked after them, wondering if it was too late to get rid of his powers.

"Is he ever going to trust me again?" Jeff said.

"Probably not. Come on, you need a drink," Kelly said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he led him to the bar.

Jeff retreated to a dark corner with his pint, Kelly close behind him. Hugh and Bev joined them, but all Jeff wanted to do was run away. He'd walked into the middle of something big and he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to find out how it'd end.

"He's got four types, you know. Erasmus was well-pleased," Kelly said, glancing at Jeff.

Bev looked surprised. "Four types? Gee, we are a lucky boy, aren't we? What'd you get then? Anything interesting? You'd have to have Ground in there if you're immune to electricity."

"Shape shifting, Psychic, Time and Ground, so 'm told. Still got no idea what it all means. Don't know how to control it either. I'm trying not to hear your thoughts, but it's hard. I don't know how to channel it and block it all out. Too loud," Jeff murmured, staring at the table in front of him.

"Come with me and I'll teach you how to deal with it. I learnt that when I first got me powers, but it ain't all it's cracked up to be. I don't know anyone who'd teach you shape shifting though," Hugh said.

"Ace might teach you, but don't count on it. He doesn't get involved anymore. You might just have to learn to control it on your own, like the rest of us have," Bev said.

"Yeah, I thought that might be the case. What's up with Roy anyway? Is he still angry at me?" Jeff said.

"You know, I don't even know anymore. He seems to be picking fights with just about anyone these days. Still, I'd leave him alone if I were you. He's got a lot of Dark-type friends so even if he can't hit you with thunderbolts, he's got mates who can hurt you pretty badly. It's just not worth it," Bev said.

"This is all real, isn't it? People getting hurt an' all. How'd it end up like this? Seems kind of pointless to me," Jeff said.

Kelly clapped him over the shoulder as he spoke. "Mate, if you could fly, you'd know how it ended up like this. These super powers fuck with your head, and because there's no hierarchy, everyone's always fighting for power over the rest. No one wants us to be superheroes. No one cares. What else are we supposed to do? We've got nothing to do but fight amongst ourselves. I hear it's better in London, where they're actually doing something productive, but here, it's just a shithole. We could be doing awesome things, but we're not, because we're not wanted, so we just sit around getting pissed and getting into fights."

"Maybe we should do something about it then. We're the ones with the super powers, aren't we? Maybe if we stopped fighting amongst ourselves, they'd like us more," Jeff said after a moment's thought.

At that moment, a fight broke out over a game of pool. Jeff couldn't help watching, seeing for the first time the deadly nature of the super powers they'd been given. It was over before it began, and the two losers ended up lying on the floor, singed to a crisp, but still somehow alive, while the victors left them there to go get more beer.

"Are they going to be okay? Like, they're not going to die, are they?" Jeff said.

"Nah, probably not. We're not indestructible, but we do heal fast. They'll be fine in a while, I'm sure, unless someone takes to them again," Bev said.

Jeff wasn't at all comforted by that. The way no one was bothering to help disturbed him. Is that what happened when you got super powers? You stopped caring for everyone else? Sure, the two men seemed to be sitting up now, and someone had thrown them a couple of small blue berries that, once eaten, seemed to be helping them heal, but Jeff didn't think that was the point.

"I-I'm outta here. I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore."

Jeff got to his feet and fled into the streets, leaving his friends behind.

Hugh drained his glass and stood up. "Leave him to me. I'll go teach the bastard how to shield."

* * *

Jeff stopped by the canal side, trying to get the image of the injured men out of his head. With a silent wish, his mind complied quite readily, and it shocked him for a while before he remembered he had asked for memory manipulation back at the warehouse. He just hadn't expected it would manipulate his own memories. Clearly he still had a lot to learn.

He sat down on a low wall nearby, taking in everything that'd happened to him. A few days ago, he was just a normal bloke with a normal life. Now he was some sort of mutant with strange powers he didn't know how to control. What was he supposed to do now? He knew he didn't want to get involved with the rest of them if all they ever did was fight amongst themselves, but where did that leave him? As some sort of outcast? He wasn't even sure he wanted to leave them anyway. They were his mates, his band mates, and it felt wrong to just ignore them now.

He glanced over at him as Hugh came and sat beside him. "What'd you want?"

"Oh, I want lots of things, but right now, I'm gonna teach you shielding, like I said I would," Hugh said cheerfully.

"And that's gonna help me, is it? Help stop the voices?" Jeff said.

"It'll mean you can shut 'em out most of the time and only dip in when you need to. Save yerself some sanity, that will," Hugh said.

Jeff turned to face him. "Alright, so how do I do it, then?"

Hugh moved behind him and brushed his hands through his hair. "Just - shut yer eyes and concentrate. I'll leave me mind open for you for a moment, so you've got something to concentrate on. Just don't go prying, alright?"

Jeff obeyed and was instantly bombarded with Hugh's mind. There was also a fainter voice from somewhere else, though who it belonged to, he couldn't say. It was easy to ignore, though; Hugh's voice was loud enough to overwhelm any others that were nearby.

"Just listen to me voice and do what I say, alright? Calm your mind down, just focus on blocking me thoughts out. Silence the voice in yer head. Trust me, you can tell the difference between me mental chatter and what I'm actually saying to you, yeah?" Hugh said, keeping his voice calm and low.

Jeff did his best. He could tell the difference when he concentrated. Problem was, Hugh kept stroking his fingers through Jeff's hair to settle him, but all it did was distract him. With his eyes closed, and with his voice husky in his ear, Jeff wasn't really concentrating on blocking the voice from his mind. He wasn't even paying any attention to what it was saying either. Hugh's fingers were moving seductively down his neck.

"You blocked me yet? Cos I can still feel you in me mind, you know," Hugh murmured, pressing their heads together.

"'m trying, I really am, I just-" Jeff paused as a shiver ran up his spine. He concentrated on Hugh's voice in his mind, tried to find it so he could block it, but it proved elusive. Either that, or he was too distracted to focus properly. Probably the latter. "It'd be easier if you weren't bein' so bloody distracting."

Hugh grinned. "I wondered if that wasn't having an effect. Sorry, I was just curious, is all. I'll stop now, if you want. It's not like it won't take you a while to master shielding anyway. Took me a couple of weeks before I could do it properly."

"No, I-I never said I wanted you to stop," Jeff said a little too quickly.

Hugh pressed close behind him then, his arms snaking around his chest. "You know, you'd be a lot more fun if you'd put up more of a fight. You gonna let me have it all my way, are you?"

Jeff made a point of shifting round and grasping his wrists tightly as he kissed him. "Not on your life. You're a brat who needs more discipline. Roy was far too soft on you."

Hugh was not about to fight him over it; half the reason he'd even joined his band in the first place was due to a potentially unhelpful desire to live the rest of his life under Jeff's command. Roy just didn't have the dominance he needed, so he'd switched sides, so to speak.

Jeff had him pinned to the ground. Hugh was immediately submissive, letting him kiss him as his hands wandered. Jeff was a little clumsy about it, but Hugh would forgive him because he was hardly much better.

"Hey, if you can make it, say, seven-ish, I can get us somewhere more private," Hugh murmured just as Jeff was sucking hard on his collar bone.

Jeff glanced up at him. "Seven, hey? I'll see what I can do."

Jeff sat up for a minute as he fixed the time in his head. Checking his watch to make sure it was doing what he wanted it to do, he saw the hands move ahead a few hours and darkness set in. It was only after it had stopped that he noticed a narrowboat had pulled up near them.

"Now how did you get hold of that, I wonder?" Jeff said as he got to his feet.

Hugh stood and brushed his question off. "Oh, I borrowed it off a - now are you coming? It's very cosy in there."

Jeff took his hand. "Lead on."

* * *

It took Jeff a while to get his balance, but Hugh was suitably distracting as he took his hands and led him down to the bedroom at the end of the galley. Hugh kissed him again, drawing him close. Jeff wasn't entirely sure why he was even doing this, apart from a vague frustration that if he didn't, he'd probably regret it for the rest of the night.

Hugh broke away and scooted back up the bed, slipping his shirt off. "Feel free to join me instead of standing there gawping."

Jeff slipped his jacket off and joined him, eager to get close to him. Hugh found he didn't even need to tell Jeff to dominate him; it seemed to happen naturally as they lay there together. All Hugh really needed to do was give him a bit of encouragement when he asked Jeff to fuck him. Pinned to the bed while Jeff thrust into him, Hugh was quite sure he could live like this for the rest of his life. He didn't even care that he hadn't climaxed; as far as he was concerned, that now belonged to Jeff, even if Jeff wasn't aware of it.

Hugh lay in his arms afterwards, Jeff holding him tightly. Hugh wanted to sleep, but Jeff was still awake, just stroking his hair softly. The only light was from the moon seeping through the small windows; otherwise, the boat was dark, hiding them from sight.

"What is it you want from me?" Jeff murmured, staring at the ceiling.

Hugh sighed softly, his eyes closed to the world. "I wanna be yours, forever and ever and ever. That'd be nice. You know what I'm like, don't you? I need your discipline. Fuck it, I want your discipline. Collar me, control me, treat me like your slave, and I'll be the best behaved cellist you've ever seen in your life, and if I'm not, I'll take your punishment and learn from it. Just - I need this. Roy couldn't do it, he just wouldn't, but I know you could. You've got that need to control that he doesn't have. Please, can you do this for me? I'm afraid I might do something really stupid if I'm left on me own much longer."

Jeff considered his words for a moment. "You want me to be your master? Like, whips and chains and all that stuff? You know I've never done anything like this before, right?"

Hugh shifted in his embrace, gazing at the wall opposite. "I know, I wasn't expecting you to be some sort of expert. I've never been collared either, but I thought - maybe-maybe we could learn together? I just can't be alone any longer. I've tried with other masters, ones who know what they're doing, but it doesn't work. It's you. It has to be you, least as long as we're in a band together. Forever if you're willing. Did you notice? I surrendered to you ages ago. In my heart, I already belong to you. I'm just waiting for you to take control. Would you do that? Would you own me completely?"

Hugh moved onto his stomach, looking at him as he rested on his chest. Jeff looked down at him, stroking his head softly again as some sort of substitute for making a decision. They kissed again softly, Hugh letting Jeff grasp his hair firmly, sending chills down his spine.

"Can we talk about this some more later when I'm not so tired? This is all a bit much to take in right now. I'm not trying to push you away, I just don't really understand it all. If I'm going to do this for you, we're gonna need to talk about this properly," Jeff said eventually.

"Alright, we'll talk later. You get some sleep and I'll cook you an awesome breakfast tomorrow, okay?" Hugh said with a grin.

Jeff smiled back. "It'd better be good. I'm quite fussy."

"It will be. Trust me," Hugh said.

"Not on your life," Jeff shot back.

Hugh settled beside him again. Jeff returned to stroking his hair gently. At some point, Jeff wasn't entirely sure when, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Jeff woke the next morning, he was alone. Sitting up, he blinked a few times before he realised where Hugh was. Peering over the end of the bed, he found him kneeling on the ground, a black leather collar in front of him.

"Morning, Hugh. I thought you said you were making breakfast?" Jeff said.

"Oh. Sorry. I got carried away. I just - would you put this on me? I want to know what it'd feel like," Hugh said, presenting the collar to him.

Looking up at him with desperate eyes, Jeff did find it hard to say no. Hugh sat up and offered his neck to him as Jeff unbuckled the collar. It wasn't very thick, but it fit nicely around his neck. Making sure it wasn't too tight, he secured it in place.

"So, how's that then?" Jeff asked.

Hugh smiled. "It feels wonderful."

They didn't have a chance to get any further as a huge gust of wind hit the narrowboat, sending it rocking in the canal. They braced themselves as it settled, wondering what on earth had caused it. Taking the first opportunity to leave, they dressed quickly and hurried onto land to see what was happening.

They found nothing but carnage, as if a huge hurricane had come through. Looking back at the canal, they found a couple more narrowboats wrecked against the wall. The one they'd been in only moments earlier was taking in water and sinking beneath the surface.

"I think we'd better go find the others. That could mean trouble," Hugh said.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Jeff said.

* * *

There was no clear pattern to the damage, and no way of knowing if it had been caused by one of their fellow mutants, or by nature itself. They went straight to the club, only to find it deserted and partially destroyed. Something big had obviously happened, given the charred ruins.

"I suppose we should follow the damage then. That might lead us to what's going on, yeah?" Jeff said.

"I can't think of what else to do. I don't know. Maybe Roy's finally gone bonkers," Hugh wondered.

Jeff wasn't sure he wanted to think about that possibility. He could hardly be of much help anyway. He could hardly control his powers as it was. Going into battle now was not one of his plans.

"We're not going to have to fight, are we? How can I fight? I don't know what I'm doing," Jeff said.

"I'd rather wait and see what we're up against before working out if we'll need to fight. Don't worry, I can defend you if necessary. If it is Roy, Richard or Mik'd be able to take him down," Hugh said.

Wasting no more time there, they set off again, following the damage.

* * *

Ace had heard the storms brewing all morning. Thunderstorms don't just appear so suddenly; clearly Roy was to blame. He hoped this was nothing more than a once-off battle. Ace had deliberately left the mutant community some years ago because he was sick of the infighting. It hadn't helped him at all. He was just thankful Trevor had come with him. He needed his sanity some days to stop himself from going mad.

If he was being honest, he hated being a shape shifter. People kept asking him to transform for them, as if he was some sort of circus freak. It had grown tiring, so he'd withdrawn from them all and told them to stay away. It had mostly worked, except for that morning. He'd gone out to see if the storm was heading anywhere near him and saw Bev and Kelly running down the street towards his house. Ace didn't bother waiting for them. He turned into a sparrow and flew into a nearby tree. From there, he watched them approach.

"He'd better be home. I'm pretty sure he's the only one who can get through to him," Bev said as they walked down the path to his front door.

"You think it's that bad? I know he's pissed, but surely it's not that bad," Kelly said as he peered in through a window.

"He's destroying the city. One errant Magma Storm and this place'll be gone," Bev said.

Ace watched them knock on the door. Getting no answer, they headed around the back, determined to check to see if he really was home. Ace followed them, just to see what they wanted. Bev and Kelly found Trevor out in the garden, tending to the pond full of fish.

"Hey, Trev, where's Ace hiding? Roy's gone crazy, and I really mean it this time. Wants to destroy the city," Bev said as they approached.

Trevor turned to face them. "I really wish you'd just turn up for tea like normal people. He's probably hiding in one of the trees again." He turned to the trees. "Ace! Would you mind coming down from there for just a minute? We have guests, you know."

There was a moment of silence before Ace complied, flying down from the trees as he became human again. "I thought I told you I don't get involved anymore? Why can't you just deal with him?"

"I've tried. It's not my fault he won't talk to me anymore. Look, he still likes you as far as I know. You'd be able to get close to him, stop him doing this, yeah? I wouldn't come if I didn't think it was important. We're old friends, Ace. Please," Bev said, grasping his arm.

Ace pulled free. "What's he actually done this time? Is it just him, or has he roped in his new mates?"

Bev tried again. "Look, we get up this morning and half the town's in ruins. The club's been torched. I don't know where he is now, but I met him there, saw him just before he ran off. I didn't see anyone else with him, but someone's throwing windstorms around so I'd suggest it's not just him."

"Look, this shit's been brewing for months. He's been picking fights with just about everyone. Something's up, but I don't know what. We're not really close to him anymore so we're just guessing now. If he's allowed to keep going, there won't be anything left to save. I know they've never really liked having us around, but this is serious. We need to get him under control, and I'm not sure who else could do that. He's alienated so many people now that he's got few friends left," Kelly said.

"Is it really that bad? I wonder what's up with him then," Trevor said. "Ace, man, we really should go see him. You do still care about him, don't you?"

Ace scuffed his shoe against the ground. "Okay, fine. But this is the last fucking time. I'm gonna go find a cave somewhere far from here once this is over."

"You're totally allowed to be a hermit when this is over, but we'd better get moving. One of his mates knows Magma Storm. I daresay we should stop him before that one gets unleashed," Bev said.

Resigned to his fate, Ace agreed. Locking up the house, they set off back to town to find Roy and stop him destroying the place.

* * *

The trail of destruction led to some flats close to town. They didn't stay long before a bolt of lightning hit the road in front of them and Jeff and Hugh went running for cover. They found shelter in a small alcove around the corner. They couldn't see what was going on, but at least they were safe.

"Fuck me. That was not a normal thunderbolt. He's nearby, that much I can tell. What are we gonna do about it?" Jeff said, wondering when it'd be safe to leave.

"I ain't going anywhere near him if he's chucking lightning around. You go. You're immune to electricity, aren't you?" Hugh said, glancing over at him.

"Yeah, but - he hasn't talked to me for years. We're not really friends anymore," Jeff said.

"Well, that's just great. I suppose we're stuck here til someone talks him out of it," Hugh said.

"I'm hoping Ace might manage it," Bev said, coming up beside them. "You two okay? Where'd you get to last night anyway?"

"Oh, around. Look, is Roy okay? What's happened?" Jeff said, deflecting their interrogation.

"No idea. We just wake up to find this happening. Who knows why he's doing this?" Bev said.

"Oh, I know why he's doing it," Hugh said.

Everyone turned to look at him, both surprised and suspicious. Kelly shot him a sceptical look, wondering how disloyal he'd been.

"You been sleeping with the enemy have you?" Kelly said.

"Just cos he hates Jeff doesn't mean I have to stop seeing him. He likes me. As for all this? All I know is he's fed up with everything. Maybe he just needs a good shagging. I don't know. But that's all I've got. He just doesn't care anymore," Hugh said.

"Well, then, I think we'd better make him care again, cos if this goes on any longer, we'll all be run out of town and I don't fancy living rough," Bev said.

"I think that's the least of your worries. At least I can take him out. He's weak to Ground type, and I happen to know a few of those," Trevor said. "Here's hoping that'll be the end of it."

"Who knows? We'll see how Ace goes," Bev said. "I can get Richard here at a pinch as well."

"I wish there was something I could do. I can't control me powers to any real degree. I'm useless," Jeff said.

"Nah, you'll be alright with some practice. Want me to finish teaching you how to shield now that we've got some time on our hands?" Hugh said.

"Can you two keep out of each other's trousers for five minutes? This is serious," Bev said, noticing the collar still around Hugh's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he knows he's been bad once all this is over," Jeff said, resisting the urge to grasp Hugh by the collar and bring him into a bruising kiss.

* * *

Roy sat on top of a block of flats, staring at the ground below. Every now and then, he sent a thunderbolt down at the street when he saw someone walking past. He was feeling rather restless and couldn't work out why. Things were going to plan. The windstorms had caused quite enough damage, and the thunderstorms were hanging about in a suitably ominous manner. It was all quite wonderfully dramatic. And yet, he was restless.

Rick came and sat beside him, offering him a beer. Roy glanced at it and declined. "Oh, come on, what's got up your knickers? I thought this is what you wanted?"

Roy sighed as he let another thunderbolt loose. It ricocheted off a building across the road and sent debris flying. "I don't know."

Rick sat back and gazed up at the sky. "You're pathetic. You started this war, you know. I'd say it's up to you to finish it before someone else finishes it for you."

"I-I didn't start this. I just - I think I'm bored. Maybe not. Maybe I just wish these bastards would appreciate our talents more. I'm not even scared of them anymore. All those bastards who tormented me when I was a kid? I can just zap 'em and it's all over. I can get anything I want now. And they still reject me. Well, maybe I don't wanna be a part of this anymore," Roy said.

"Man, you’d be a terrible villain if this is your best performance. Look. I know it’s not easy being one of us. We get shit all the time from them. I know, okay? But how is this even helping? You really want to bring everyone down with you?" Rick said.

"Like I said, I don't even know anymore. What's the point to all this?" Roy said, sending another thunderbolt down to the street.

"That's what I want to know. All I asked was to be left alone, but apparently it's down to me to stop you wrecking the place. What's got up your nose this time?" Ace said, approaching from behind.

Roy turned to find Ace standing there. He couldn't read the expression on his face. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. You know, I actually kinda like this city, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped blasting it to pieces," Ace said, taking a seat beside Roy.

Roy got to his feet and walked away from them. "Yeah? Well, you can just leave me alone. I don't care anymore."

There was no more reasoning with him as he went to the edge of the building, transformed into Ace, turned himself into a bird, and flew off into the sky.

"Fucking bastard. Since when did he know Transform? I'll kill him when I get my hands on him," Rick said as he watched him go.

"Man, you do not steal my shape shifting. Leave him to me," Ace said.

"You just be careful out there-" Rick just watched as Ace transformed into an eagle and flew off after Roy.

* * *

Roy was quite easy to spot, as it turned out. Ace could fly faster than him anyway, but that was hardly the point. Swooping down on him, Ace clutched onto him with his claws and carried him back down to where Bev, Trevor, Hugh, Jeff and Kelly were waiting. Depositing him on the ground, Roy transformed back to his own form and stood there scowling at them.

"You've ruined me coat! And those claws of yours bit into me arms! Bloody bird," Roy grumbled.

"Trev, would you mind burying our good friend here in some sand? Only we need to stop him destroying our city," Ace said, shoving Roy towards him.

"One Sand Tomb coming right up," Trevor said as he flexed his fingers.

With one swift action, Roy was trapped, the sand surrounding him keeping him from escaping. Kelly added a False Swipe for good measure. Roy found his thunderbolts were useless, the sand neutralising any efforts he made. If he hadn't been feeling so exhausted, he'd have tried to Sing and put them all to sleep.

Bev approached him. "Mate, look, we don't want to hurt you, but this has gotta stop. I know they don't like us, but destroying the city isn't going to change things for the better."

"Look, just give it up and we'll go find a pub to have a drink in, yeah? Or do I need to bring Charlie in to kick your arse again?" Trevor said.

"I fuckin'. hate. you all," Roy breathed. "Alright. I'll stop. Just- get me out of here. It's killing my thunderbolts."

Trevor patted his head. "I thought you'd see it our way. Now Ace can go back to being a hermit again."

"Where is Charlie anyway?" Ace said.

"Last time I heard from him, he'd gone to London. Got sick of the fighting," Bev said.

"Maybe we should go down and find him. You said it was better down there, yeah? Like, they'd actually respect our powers?" Kelly said.

"That's what I've heard, yeah. I think we should clean up this mess first. We might have mutant super powers, but I don't think that excuses you from taking responsible for this shit," Bev said.

Roy had no energy or heart left to fight them. Once freed from his sandy tomb, he brushed himself down and promptly collapsed into Trevor's arms, too tired to stand.

"Yeah, I think he needs a sleep first. Hey, Jeff, reckon you can timeshift this place back to order? That'd save us some effort," Trevor said as he picked Roy up.

Jeff shuffled forward. "Er, maybe. I dunno if it works like that, but I'll give it a go. How early d'you want it?"

"I dunno, when'd this shit start anyway?" Trevor said.

"Make it a bit before dawn. Let's see if that helps," Bev suggested.

Jeff checked his watch as he thought about dawn. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Get in close, though. There's, like, a boundary or something where you'd get caught up in it."

They all obediently closed in around Jeff, instinctively touching him as if that was important, and Jeff produced dawn around them. The damage had been reversed and they found themselves in a perfectly intact city once more. The sky was dark, but there was a faint orange glow beginning to seep through the clouds.

"There ya go. Dawn. And hey, it fixed everything. How about that. I didn't think it could do that," Jeff said, quite pleased with himself.

Trevor clapped him across the shoulders. "See? You ain't so useless after all. Now, how's about we go find the club and get our mate here somewhere to sleep?"

The crisis averted, they headed off through the streets. Roy slept on in Trevor's arms, and just for a moment, Trevor wished he hadn't left Roy on his own for so long.

* * *

Hugh led him across the grassy hill, making sure he didn't fall. He'd blindfolded him and they'd left their friends behind to seek more interesting pleasures.

"How much farther? Where are we anyway?" Jeff said.

"Leave it, we're almost there," Hugh replied. "Just a little further."

Jeff stumbled as they went down another ridge before finally coming to a stop. Hugh stopped him and lifted the blindfold off. Jeff discovered they were down by the canal again, their narrowboat unharmed. Jeff brought him close and kissed him.

"You are a minx. Shall we finish what we started?" Jeff said.

Hugh shivered a little, infatuated by the way Jeff physically took control of him, from the way he grasped his hair to the way he was pressed against him. They shared another kiss, Jeff giving him the bruising kiss he'd wanted to give him before. Breaking apart long enough to slip inside the boat, they shut the world out and kissed again.

"Would you do it? Would you be my master, Jeff? Please, I need it so badly," Hugh murmured as he leant against Jeff's chest.

Jeff held him tight, wondering if giving in to him was the right thing to do. "Yeah, okay. So now I gotta look after you, right? Keep you out of trouble and all that? Is that right?"

"My life is in your hands. Do with me what you will. If you can realise what I'm giving you right now, I'm sure we'll be fine," Hugh said, gazing up at him.

Jeff did understand him. It made him want to run away. That was a helluva lot of responsibility, but at the same time, he wanted to prove he could do it. Roy couldn't, Hugh had said so himself, but maybe he could. He felt a rush of power but fought off the urge to seriously hurt the boy before him just because he could. No, if discipline was what he wanted, then discipline was what he'd get. And if he complained, then he only had himself to blame, right?

"You still got that collar on, hey?" Jeff said, idly fingering the leather around his neck.

"It's comfy. I like wearing it. Reminds me you're always there," Hugh said. "Would you let me pleasure you tonight?"

Jeff smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "Sure, but it'd better be good."

It was the last thing they spoke to each other. Hugh opened his mind to him then as Jeff kissed him, and the mingling of their minds was an extraordinary sensation. He had never known someone so intimately before and he was pleased his memory manipulation had decided to lie dormant. They lay together entwined while Jeff brought darkness in around them.


End file.
